Death note
by Jiitari
Summary: Vegeta has found a notebook that is owned by a shinigami. He became the owner of this notebook that has the power to kill the person whose name is written on it. Based on Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: My first parody fic based on Death Note. Vegeta as Light Yagami... Please Read and Review!!!!

_"In the mortal and shinigami world, _

_everyday is the same thing over and over again..._

_Boring..._

_This place is a boredom for all of us..._

_We can't do anything about it..."_

**Death Note**

**Chapter One: Vegeta found a Death Note**.

Shinigami world, the world of the gods of death (or shinigami)... A shinigami named Ryuku was watching his fellow shinigami flaying a skull game.

"It's been five days..." he thought to himself.

Ryuku stood up.

"Time to go and check it out."

"Where are you going, Ryuku?" asked one of the playing shinigami who noticed he was going somewhere.

"The shinigami world is barren wherever you go hehe..." said the other shinigami.

"I lost my death note." said Ryuku.

"What? haha! How clumsy you gan get?! Actually, did you trick the shinigami king to get two of them and then you lost both?"

"Did you know where you lost it?" said the other shinigami.

"The mortal world." Ryuku said.

"What?!" the other two shinigami screamed.

So Ryuku came to the king of shinigami world to tell him he's going to the mortal world to look for his death note. The king gave him the permission to do so.

From one notebook that this shinigami lost, the battle between the two chosen people shall begin.

* * *

The mortal world. The West capital. At the backyard of the famous Capsule Corporation.

**(Prince Vegeta, age 32)**

Inside Vegeta's Gravity Capsule...

Vegeta was training hard in 375G for him to reach the level of super saiyan. After that hard work, he pressed a button in the master contol of the chamber and the gravity was back to normal. he sat down on the tiled floor and rest his body there for a while. He was staring at the circular window glass nearest to him to look at the surroundings around his training room. He relaxed. "Can you make

Few seconds later... Something falls from the sky.

"hn? What's that?" he thought.

Vegeta quickly stood up to look at the thing.

"A notebook?"

He went out the gravity capsule and went to where the notebook fell. He picked it up and stares at it. It is a notebook with black cover. Infront of the cover were the words "Death Note" on it.

"A Death Note?" he said to himself as he open the notebook to its front page. He saw the rules written in english.

"It's all written in english, what a crap!" he smirked and started reading what is written in the notebook. "How to use it... the human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." He finished reading the first rule. "Hahaha!" he laughed. "Why do people like this crap! This is sick!"

Vegeta went to his room bringing the notebook and started reading the pages of rules.

_"Can you make a person die peacefully of make them suffer?"_ he thought to himself. He smirked at the piece of crap. _"Impressive. That someone who put so much effort into a prank like this!"_

He lie on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_"If you write a person's name on it...Kuh! Stupid!"_

* * *

5 days later...

Vegeta just finished his training that day. Remebering about the notebook he just picked up last 5 days. He quickly run his bedroom and stares at the Death Note agin. He finally got an idea of getting rid of the androids when he see them the next three years. Or even getting rid of Kakarot or whoever he hates so much! These evil thought came into his mind now that he, could have the power to kill anybody he like using the notebook. He laughed evilly on his new made plan and newfound power (or weapon?)

"It seems you enjoy it that much." said someone from behind.

Vegeta turned around to see Ryuku behind him.

Because of surprise, Vegeta fell on his butt and screamed upon seeing a horrifying monster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Don't be surprised. It's just me. The owner of the Death Note. Shinigami Ryuku." Ryuku said.

"What?! Shi-Shinigami?!"

**To be continued...**

Death Note Rules

The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds). 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: My first parody fic based on Death Note. Vegeta as Light Yagami... Please Read and Review!!!!

**Death Note **

**Chapter Two: Vegeta meets Ryuku.**

Vegeta was very surprised on seeing Ryuku behind him, making him fall on the floor with his butt.

"Don't be surprised. It's just the owner of the Death Note you just picked up, Shinigami, Ryuku." Ryuku said at him.

"Shi-shinigami?!" Vegeta screamed. (Note: Shinigami- death god)

Vegeta stayed still. Someone knocks the door of his room...

"Vegeta! Are you alright?" Bulma said.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, woman!" Vegeta said.

"Well, so you do have a woman, eh?" Ryuku said.

Vegeta's eyed widened.

"Oh, don't worry. Only you can see and hear me." Ryuku said again.

"Are you sure you're alright? I heard you scream just now." Bulma said.

"I said I'M FINE!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma decided to leave him alone. Vegeta stood up and smirked at the shinigami infront of him.

"Hmph! Shinigami eh?" he said to himself.

"I wasn't surprised, Ryuku." he exclaimed. "I'm actually waiting for you."

"Oh?" Ryuku wondered.

"So, a shinigami come huh?" Vegeta said. "You're the owner of this notebook, right?'

"Yes"

"Then, I'll be asking you..." Vegeta picked up the Death Note and opened it. This surprised the shinigami.

Four pages were already full of hundreds of different names Vegeta has written during those five days.

"Whoa! This is amazing! You already wrote these name in just five days!" Ryuku said.

"I actually tried using your note and I was quite surprised that all the names of poeple whom I wrote in here eventually died. I wrote my woman's ex-boyfriend's name on it and I saw him die on a heart attack. Yes... Now I'm prepared for this. Now that a shinigami come to me... Is my soul taken?" Vegeta asked.

"No.. I won't do anything to you..." Ryuku explained. "Once the Death Note lands in the mortal world. It now belongs to that world. And since you picked it up, it's now yours."

"What?! M-Mine! Vegeta freaked out.

"If you don't want it then give it to someone else, I will erase your memory concerning that notebook. And because you're the one who uses it, only you can see and hear me. The death note is the bond that ties the Saiyan prince Vegeta and Shinigami Ryuku together."

"So there's no price in using the death note?"

"Well, if you will die, I'll be writing your name on the death note but don't you ever think that a mortal who uses it will go to heaven or hell."

Vegeta stopped for a while.

Well, how did you know me?" he asked.

"Oh... It's because I can see everything about you using my shinigami eyes." Ryuku said.

"Shinigami eyes?"

"Hmm... let's see... Your name is Prince Vegeta, you are a saiyan and a royal blood. You're the son of King Vegeta who was killed by Frieza..." Ryuku said and continued... "You're in love with a blue haired girl named Bulma Briefs but your pride always come in your way..."

"Alright, Just Shut up!"

Ryuku quieted for a minute.

"So, how did you use the death note...?" he asked.

"Oh it was..." Vegeta said.

Flashback...

Vegeta was lying on his bed that evening and decided to see the death note. He decided to try it. It turn the television on and watch some news. There was this report that there is some hostage drama happening in one building in the East City. The hostage taker is names Daisuke Kurabayashi age 45. Vegeta decided to write Daisuke Kurabayashi in one of the pagas of the note and waited for 40 seconds. After 40 seconds, nothing happened. So Vegeta just decided to throw the notebook and the floor. Then a News flash appeared on the screen, a report that the hostages are coming out. One hostage said that Daisuke has died. that he just collapsed. This quite surprised Vegeta. He repeated the same routine during those five days. Every criminal he saw on the news, he will write his/her name on the note.All those criminals suddenly die on heart attack. And that made the proud saiyan prince believe on the power of the death note.

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Happy New Year guys! Here comes the third chapter of Death Note! I don't own either DBZ or Death Note! Please read and review!

**Death Note**

**Chapter Three**

**The Power of the Shinigami Eyes.**

Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans found a death note in the backyard, he decided to pick it up and used it in order to kill whoever he wants to kill, and he was amazed by the notebook's power. And Ryuk, the shinigami who gave it to him. While training inside his Gravity Capsule in 350 times normal gravity three days after Vegeta met the owner of the note…

"Nee, Bejiita-Ouji… Have you been training so hard these days?" asked Ryuk.

Vegeta didn't bother to talk to him since there were four cameras inside the room and if he talks to the shinigami, someone may think that he's been talking to himself. (Only the person who touches the death note can see and hear its original owner) He continued on throwing punches and kicks into invisible enemies all over the room.

"Nice talking!" Ryuk said.

Again, Vegeta didn't bother to talk even if he heard him say that. A television screen came down from the ceiling and from it appeared a picture of Bulma.

"Hey, Vegeta," she said.

"What is it that you want now, woman? If that isn't very important then leave me alone because you're interrupting me on my training?" Vegeta nearly yelled at her.

"Fine! If that is what you want then do not eat your lunch!" Bulma teased him and the television screen turned off.

Vegeta stopped his training and walked to the machine's main control and pressed a button near the LCD screen. The number displayed on the screen went down from 350G to 1G after he pressed that button; the gravity inside the room suddenly went back to earth's normal gravity. He pressed another button which made the door of the room open and he walked out of the room with Ryuk following him. He walked to the dinner room of the Brief's roof while talking to him.

"Sorry if I didn't bother to answer you, Ryuk. I was just being watched by those cameras inside the GC and I don't want them to see me or hear me talking to someone they can't even see." Vegeta explained.

"Hekhek, It's alright Vegeta…" Ryuk said. "So tell me why are you training so hard?"

"Well you see, in three years time, Artificial Humans are going to attack this planet and I have to train really hard in order to defeat them and be a super Saiyan, to become stronger than Kakarot."

"So this Kakarot is your rival, eh?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Hekhek… If you wanted to defeat him then you better write his name on the death note." Ryuk said

"No way, if I'll kill Kakarot then there will be no competition for me! I better do it for the Androids if they come…"

"Do you want me to tell you one secret of the power of the shinigami eyes?"

Vegeta's eyes turned to Ryuk.

"What secret? Tell it to me later after I eat my lunch." Vegeta said.

"Yes, but in one condition…"Ryuk said.

"What condition?" Vegeta asked

"Get me some red apples to eat."

Vegeta's eyes rolled off him.

Vegeta entered the dining room and eat his lunch prepared by his fiancé.

"So how's it?" Bulma asked as she sit infront of the pigging prince.

"This is much better than the last time you've cooked." Vegeta said.

After eating his lunch. Vegeta gets a red apple on the fridge and went to his room. He threw the apple to Ryuk who was very excited on eating that red apple.

"So tell me about the power of the shinigami eyes." Vegeta said.

"Just as I told you before, using my eye power, I could see your name and remaining lifetime you have. And also, I could also see what will happen to you in the future and what happened to you in the past. I could also read your mind." Ryuk explained.

(a/n: Some powers of the shinigami eyes are just my made ups okay…?)

"And???" Vegeta asked.

"And if you want to have this kind of power, tell it to me I'll give this to power to you but in exchange of half of your remaining lifetime."

Vegeta kept silent for a while.

"Tell me Vegeta, do you want this kind of power?" Ryuk said.

"Could you tell me how much lifetime I have?"

"Sorry but I can't."

"Saiyans live longer than humans so… If ever I'll go and marry Bulma. I don't want to be alone when she die…" he thought.

Vegeta made a deep thought that Ryuk keeps busy about wondering of it.

"Alright… Give me that power, Ryuk." Vegeta said. His plan is to find the Androids and kill them using the death note.

"Are you sure? In exchange half of your remaining lifetime?"

"Are you questioning my actions? Do it before I change my mind! Remember that I'll be the most powerful warrior in the universe!" he orders.

Ryuk quickly charged up to pass the eye power to Vegeta. He didn't even bother to tell him that this would increase the Saiyan prince's power level to 700 . He was scared that Vegeta's anger and temper would keep him under control. He was just like someone he knew before, his temper, his arrogance, his brains, his actions and his ambitious attitudes, It's just like him… Like the one whom he guarded 10 years ago… He was just like… Light Yagami!

"Alright Vegeta, Get ready for this will quite hurt for a while." Ryuk said.

"Just shut up and do it!" Vegeta said.

Ryuk's eyes suddenly glow in yellow color, making his black pupils disappear from the glow in his eyes. Vegeta suddenly felt like his body's going to explode! His knees went down on the floor with shock eyes staring at somewhere. He could feel a strong impulse that for so long he had never felt this strong. Yes… He could feel it… He could feel that a powerful energy is running through his veins. His body started to shake and is starting to glow on and off because of the uncontrollable energy. His eyes shut closed and he slowly opened it, his pupils is turning from black to red and it started to glow red until his whole eyes glowed in bloody red color. And by that… he screams.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

An enormous blue ki was released off his body which suddenly turned into fiery red. The grounds shake and everything inside his room goes on a messed. Everything breakable in the house breaks and his rampage lasted for about three minutes. When the smoke cleared, Ryuk sees Vegeta appear different. His black spiky hair was now red and even more spikier than before. His black pupils now bloody red and his body build is more larger than before. Ryuk was surprised on this transformation because this is outside the Saiyan's transformation. Vegeta was also surprised on what happened to his body and on what increase on power he had.

"Hekhek… Sorry Vegeta, But I think you did it too much." Ryuk said.

"Yeah, for sure Bulma's gonna be really mad on what I did to our house." Vegeta said as he powered down, turning back to his normal form.

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bulma from downstairs. "I'm gonna kill you! How dare you power up inside our house!!!"

Bulma went to Vegeta's room to scold him. Vegeta never listened on what she said, he just tried to use the eye power of the shinigami on her. He sees:

Bulma Briefs 18865 (in hours).

Bulma didn't even bother to see Vegeta's red eyes staring at her.

"Be careful woman, You're about to have a sprain because of your temper on me." Vegeta said.

"Shut up you jerk!" Bulma yelled as she walks away from him. Later she fall on the floor, hurting herself. Her left foot had a sprain. Ehehe…

"I told you!" Vegeta said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled.

**To be continued…**

**On the next chapter, would Vegeta be successful on looking for the future androids? Find out on the next Death Note! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
